


Shiny Dark Jolt | A Wave from the Past

by BlackBirdAolen



Series: Shiny Dark Jolt | A Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Story [3]
Category: Pokémon Mystery Dungeon - Explorers of Sky
Genre: Ghastly, Gijinkas, M/M, Mental Control, Overpowering, Pokemon - Freeform, Psyduck - Freeform, Scratching, Shiny Jolteon, Shiny Umbreon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of the night, Cherosh is called out into the woods to meet up with some other servants of his former master... and he has to tap into his old heritage to make sure that he can return to Raimundo (relatively) unscathed.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiny Dark Jolt | A Wave from the Past

Cherosh waited impatiently for his two contacts to arrive. The brush with his master some nights before had been unsettling enough, and now, he needed to get back to work. The thought alone was giving him the chills. He didn't remember some of his deeds, and that was why he had avoided to go back to his old self for such a long time. But nothing of this size could remain in the past forever. The Umbreon was all too aware of that, and he would have loved to just run and hide.

He glimpsed around again, yellow eyes gleaming in the dark. Was he running too early, or where his contacts trying to make him sweat and panic? Just when he pondered to give the area a more thorough search, something cold and wet laved along his neck, making him yelp and shudder in disgust.

"Still such an adorable reaction," a well-known voice cooed into his ear. "You haven't changed one bit, my sweet Umbreon."

"Minar..." Cherosh gritted his teeth, pulling away from the Ghastly having appeared behind him. He hated the cold tongue of the purple-haired male, whose black skin made him invisible against the surroundings at night. "Get that fucking tongue away from my neck. I'll rip it out if you do that again."

"Don't you like to me, Cherosh. You actually enjoy my tongue, no?" Minar snickered, then glimpsed over his shoulder. "Manar, get out of there already. Your headache won't get better from beating your head against a tree trunk."

Cherosh rolled his eyes, waiting impatiently for Manar to turn up from between the trees. The Psyduck looked miserable, perfectly miserable indeed. Minar and Manar were the most unusual twins Cherosh knew. He couldn't fathom how such a combination even was possible. He had the suspicion that their father had been a Ditto, which would have explained their so vastly different abilities and appearances, and how they could be so far apart.

Minar's tongue laved along his neck again, and Cherosh couldn't help moaning briefly. It was true, he rather enjoyed Minar's tongue. It was a curse to feel it against his skin again, with how cold it was... He felt how paralysis was taking hold, and how Minar gleefully chuckled against his neck. Like that, he could be sure that there was no danger for his brother Manar. Sneaky buggy bastard...

"Now, where was I... Ah, yes." Minar wrapped his arms around Cherosh's torso, holding him still against himself. The Ghastly was having too much fun with this. "Well, our master wasn't too happy about sensing that you are going against him. Of course, you're still required to keep close to Raimundo. We need to have a grip on him. After all, a corrupted Pokémon isn't good, right?"

"What do you want from him?" Cherosh growled out between gritted teeth, not wanting to feel Minar this close to him any longer. Manar was seeming to feel better by now, and had pushed close to Cherosh's chest. Manar seemed to have been given something special since the last time, because Cherosh, for the first time in his life, could feel that Manar's psychic powers could actually affect him. Curse his rotten luck...

"It's easy, Cherosh. We still have a few things we want to make clear between the three of us." Manar still looked slightly nauseous, but controlled enough to actually use his psychic powers to keep the Umbreon in check. Cherosh gritted his teeth, but had to hold still in order to not risk a psychic shockwave from Manar. "First and foremost, you have to make sure that this Jolteon is kept under control. You are the one carrying out this duty, and you will, until our master reassigns or kills you."

It was a bit scary how nonchalantly Manar talked about a possible execution, and it served to make Cherosh tense up all over. Minar snickered, again laving his tongue along Cherosh's neck, making sure to go very slowly and make the Umbreon squirm in utter disgust. "That's the point, sweety..." Minar cooed, nuzzling his nose against Cherosh's neck. "You won't get away, no matter how much you try, and no matter what means you will employ. You're stuck with your job, until you are considered useless."

Cherosh would have loved to just pummel Minar for that. The Ghastly was essentially claiming that he had grown useless, but his master hadn't yet decided how to finish him off. He wouldn't take this just like that—but at the moment, he was defenseless against their combined assault. Whatever Manar had done to get access to such an item, it couldn't be good. Cherosh groaned in the invisible hold on him, hissing as they both stroke along his body with greedy expressions on their faces. He would have loved to just beat them both into a bloody pulp, but it wasn't happening at that moment.

Instead, they both were scratching along his back and front, leaving deep gashes in the wake of their raking fingernails. The Umbreon hissed and struggled in their hold, whimpering when he felt one of the scratches passing over an already healed scar. This was fucking painful, and he didn't want to have it any longer. It already was starting to get to him, and it broke his usually so hard demeanor. He wanted to get away from this and just curl up with, or rather behind, Raimundo. Right at this moment, he would have been more than just a little grateful for one of Raimundo's psycho-bitch moments. But there was nothing that could have helped him at that moment. He was stuck, and he was well aware of that. It frightened him more than anything else.

Minar was the first to ease up on him a little, and Manar followed suit, though hesitantly. They admired their handiwork, and then let him drop to the ground carelessly. Cherosh could feel how the wounds were burning with pain, and he wished nothing more than to fall unconscious and not endure this humiliation any longer. But then again, it would have been even more humiliating to fall unconscious right before them. This situation was just fucked up in every possible sense.

"Well, I think we are pretty much done here, no?" Minar stretched in delight,y the Ghastly's teeth shimmering in the moonlight when he sneered down at Cherosh. "It would be such a waste to already kill you off. You rather should suffer for your incredible incompetence. You should be grateful we let you live this time. And we even let you off the hook this time, with little to worry about."

Deep within him, Cherosh could feel his anger flaring stronger and stronger with every word coming from Minar. This bastard had no right to talk to him like that. He was keenly aware of an heritage he had long tried to deny completely. His father had been an extraordinary character, to say the least, and the fire he had left within Cherosh had been one of the reasons why so few of his master's other servants had tried to anger him in any way or aspect.

Manar noticed it first, and the Psyduck began shuddering lightly. "Uh, brother, I think you're crossing the line there..." he muttered, backing off and holding his head with a pained expression. "I can feel it... there's something inside of him, and I don't like it..."

"Shut your trap, Manar, and quite the whining. You are just babbling nonsense, as you always do when you have a headache." Minar was apparently quite confident that he had humbled the Umbreon enough with his little display of power over the dark Pokémon. "He's useless, as I said. He won't be a threat to us any longer. Master already said that he would pull the power he has granted him back. There's no need for him to hold it any longer, after all."

Retaliation came swiftly, and with force. Cherosh couldn't hold in the flame any longer, which had been nourished and yet neglected for such a long time. The fire exploded everywhere, in moments illuminating the surroundings as though it would have been bright daylight. The twin brothers screamed and vanished in a flash, and after a while, the flames died down for the most part. But still, some of the trees were set ablaze, the fire flickering into the night sky.

Cherosh panted, couldn't move, not even when the fire brigade of water Pokémon arrived to put out the fire. They had brought a few plant types with them, to take care of wounded ones, but he refused help. He rather dragged his ass home right now and got himself treated by himself. He didn't dislike help, he just didn't trust it coming from anyone else but Raimundo or himself.

"You look like Hell," the Jolteon greeted him, cautiously leading him into the bedroom. "You should rest now... What happened anyway? When I heard the explosion, I thought all Hell was going to break loose. But instead, it was just your dumb ass frying someone. You did fry someone, right?"

Cherosh nodded vaguely, too tired to properly discuss any longer. Raimundo kept quiet, most surprisingly, but he did still look bothered with the situation. The Umbreon didn't quite want to talk about it, and even alter on, after he had taken care of his wounds, he felt like he had made a huge mistake. Soon, of that he was sure, his master would show up personally, and then... Then, Raimundo and him would go trough true Hell.

 


End file.
